Akumatized villains (Minecraft)
'''Akumatized villains '''are normal people turned into supervillains by Hawk Moth's Akumas. The person is akumatized whenever they have negative emotions. Transformation Whenever a person has strong negative emotions, such as anger, frustration, jealousy, disappointment, humiliation or sadness, Hawk Moth senses it from his lair and charges a butterfly with dark power to form an akuma. The akuma then flies away from Hawk Moth's lair to where the person is, and possesses an important object that belongs to the person. Immediately, Hawk Moth telepathically links up to the person in order to communicate, using a butterfly-shaped light mask that goes around his and victim's eyes. Also, in that moment, the area around the person's eyes darkens into a dark rust color. He then gives them a new name for their supervillain identity and explains to the person that he'll give them the ability to accomplish their goals, if in turn, the person will retrieve the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous from Ladybug and Cat Noir. When the person agrees, black and purple smoke appears from the possessed object and surrounds the person. Once it recedes, the victim has transformed into a supervillain. If Hawk Moth needs to telepathically talk with them again, his light mask will reappear on both Hawk Moth and the villain. Any sentient creature with emotions can be akumatized. Sometimes, other living things or beings are indirectly transformed with the main victim. It is theoretically possible for someone with extreme willpower to resist or even overcome Hawk Moth's influence. Abilities An akumatized villain usually has an appearance and abilities that relate to their infected object, occupation, circumstances, and/or interests. Aside from their peculiar powers, supervillains seem to have enhanced strength, durability, and fighting skills. Every villain, after being corrupted, remembers the cause of their distress and the person who caused it, so they usually try to get revenge. Additionally, some villains remember the people whom they have romantic feelings for and still care for them while transformed. Hawk Moth can't mind control his villains, psychologically manipulating them instead. He can't read their minds either, seeing and feeling only what they are seeing and feeling. However, if a supervillain doesn't go and retrieve the Miraculous like they were asked to, Hawk Moth can control their bodies for a brief amount of time in order to inflict pain onto them until they agree to do it as quickly as possible. He can also remove their powers, another threat he uses against his victims to keep them on-task. Iif Ladybug doesn't purify a villain's akuma when she captures it, the akuma multiplies, and they transform various people into frozen copies of the villain. When the original akuma's victim is akumatized again, the copies unfreeze, and the villain has control over them, able to make them follow his or her orders and desires. Because of Hawk Moth and the villain's mental connection, the villain can sense the location of Hawk Moth's lair if they want to find him. Defeat In order to defeat an Akumatized villain, one must break the object containing the Akuma. Once the Akuma object is broken, the Akumatized supervillain will de-transform back into their normal self. After the object is broken, the owner of the Ladybug Miraculous uses the Yo-yo to capture the Akuma. Once captured, the Yo-yo will "de-evilize" the Akuma and revert it back into a normal butterfly. If the Akuma is not captured, it will multiply into thousands and possess any random people they come across. The people will be transformed into physical duplicates of the villain; the duplicates will be frozen in time like statues until the original is re-Akumatized. Once the original becomes a villain again, the duplicates will come to life and serve as the originals personal army. Those who are transformed into villains will have little to no memory of what happened while they were transformed (like a dream that can't be remembered), though, in some cases they can remember at least part what had happened. However, those who volunteered to be Akumatized will retain clear memories of their actions. List of Akumatized Villains Category:Akumatized Villains